


То, что съедает меня

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карвер стал Серым Стражем не по своему выбору. Теперь он пытается найти свой путь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что съедает меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на командный фест на сообществе Secondary Quests, на тему Голод.  
> _Иволга_, Елена-турк, Soul of Light. Спасибо вам, ребята.

***

1.

***

Он был мелкий - даже для эльфа мелкий - невероятно субтильный и какой-то сутулый, так что броня Стража на нём казалась не слишком остроумной шуткой.  
В первый момент Карвер не увидел лица целиком - только худую кадыкастую шею, жёстко очерченную скулу, неровно обкорнанный пенек уха, выглядывающий из массы растрёпанных рыжих волос, уснащённых тонкими косичками, да волевую складку бледного рта.  
Потом Карвера толкнули локтём:  
\- Вон Командор, гляди.  
Карвер поглядел - снова - и по-прежнему не увидел никого, кто мог бы быть Гасителем Мора. Пожилая женщина-торговка, мальчик-посыльный, хорошо если лет десяти, и одноухий эльф. В командорской броне.

Карвер с волнением ждал встречи с живой легендой, надеясь, что увидит нечто по-настоящему особенное - личность, к которой не стыдно было бы питать восхищенное почтение, кого-то, за кем можно будет следовать с гордостью.   
Действительность в который раз оказалась немилосердна к его мечтам.

Впервые с тех пор как стал частью ордена, Карвер пронзительно пожалел, что не находится сейчас в Киркволле, рядом с матерью и братом.  
Не было ничего хорошего в том чтобы вернуться в Ферелден.

***

Стражи сидели за большим круглым столом и спорили. Аргументы давно уже ходили по кругу, спорщики охрипли.  
Карвер помалкивал. Он был самым молодым здесь, совершенно не понимал сути спора и местной специфики. Конечно, здорово было бы сейчас внезапно выстрелить гениальной идеей, моментально привлечь к себе потрясённое внимание - но будем реалистами. Никаких идей у Карвера не было, ни гениальных, ни каких ещё. У него болела нога, он скучал по дому и просто скучал. И не понимал, что вообще делает здесь - за этим столом и в этой стране.

Под потолком монотонно гудела муха. В зале пахло мастикой и деревянной стружкой. Карвер разглядывал Командора Табриса.  
Командор не участвовал в споре, и трудно сказать, слушал ли. Сидел, опустив голову и остановив взгляд на собственных сложенных на столешнице руках. Кисти были маленькие, костлявые, оплетённые жилами, пальцы спокойны и неподвижны. Карвер заметил тусклое обручальное колечко; больше никаких украшений не было.  
Страуд повысил голос. Табрис принялся покусывать одну из своих косичек, лениво перебирая пальцами вдоль выбившихся из плетения волосков. Страуд грянул кулаком по столу, его оппонент - молодая магичка с тяжёлым узлом медных волос - вскочила на ноги. Табрис поднял руку и потёр переносицу, словно у него заболела голова, или он устал от чужого упрямства. Узкие обветренные губы плотно сжались, будто бы удерживая нечто малоприятное непроизнесённым - судя по мимическим морщинкам, таково было его обычное выражение.

Карвер чувствовал себя ребёнком среди ссорящихся взрослых - маленьким, растерянным, не понимающим, о чём идёт речь. Чувство было премерзкое, хотелось громко заорать и заставить их заткнуться. Но это было бы слишком неуместно, да и вряд ли сработало бы. Так что Карвер молчал, сжимая кулаки под прикрытием дубовой столешницы, и смотрел на Командора. Поэтому он первым отследил момент, когда тот решил вмешаться.  
Левая ладонь соскользнула с правой и легла так, чтобы дать опору, если Табрис решит нависнуть над собеседниками, пальцы правой отбили короткую чёткую дробь по столу. Потом Табрис поднял голову и заговорил.

Его голос был тихим, сдавленным, слегка сипящим, как у простуженного. Но как только он зазвучал, остальные голоса смолкли, а их обладатели стали слушать, машинально нашаривая отброшенные стулья, чтобы сесть.  
Карверу нашаривать было нечего. Он смотрел, как они слушают Командора, и пытался понять, откуда у такого маленького плюгавого существа такая непререкаемо властная повадка, что ему хочется повиноваться без раздумий, на рефлексах. И чем больше он смотрел, тем лучше понимал, что Табрис состоит из одной только воли, больше там нет ничего, ни самомнения, ни гордости, ни сомнений, ни страха. 

Карвер знал, что никогда не станет таким.

И сожалел об этом.

***

Он выдержал месяц в Ферелдене. Месяц, прежде чем принести из Амарантайна в башню пять бутылок крепчайшего самогона, о котором не хотелось даже знать из чего эту убойную гадость отвратного вкуса гонят. Месяц, прежде чем запереться в своей маленькой личной комнате и напиться до состояния полной размазни.

Определённым толчком к этому событию послужила попытка накануне написать письмо домой. Письмо было бы адресовано Гаррету, но Карвер понимал, что мама его тоже прочтёт. Поэтому общий тон должен был являть пример оптимизма, а текст следовало щедро уснастить такими деталями, чтобы жизнь начинающего Серого Стража казалась героической, весёлой и полной перспектив одна другой соблазнительней.  
Карвер писал этот бред полночи, комкая один черновик за другим, а на следующий день пошёл в город за выпивкой.

Шёл второй час нового дня, когда в замке его запертой двери повернулся ключ, и на пороге возник Командор собственной персоной. Остановился, окинул цепким взглядом беспорядок, огромную кляксу на стене, где завершила свой жизненный путь чернильница, пустые бутылки на кровати, пьяного Карвера. Поднял руку и трижды неспешно, с чёткими паузами постучал по косяку. После чего зашёл и закрыл дверь, заперев изнутри. 

Карвер мутно смотрел на него, злясь и одновременно желая и не желая выставить этого корноухого эльфа прочь - хоть бы и через окно.  
Табрис разрешил его сомнения, выдвинув на середину комнаты стул и усевшись верхом. Руки он сложил на спинке.  
Карвер молчал. Табрис тоже, и его, похоже, ничто в ситуации не смущало. Он начал покусывать свою косичку. Глаза у него были усталые - тёмные круги, опухшие веки, красные от полопавшихся капилляров склеры, и даже радужки как будто потускнели.

Карвер сдался первым. Табрис был спокоен, а он - нет. Табрис пришёл сюда слушать, а Карвер хотел высказаться.  
\- Я заперся! - буркнул он.  
\- Да, - просто согласился Командор.   
Естественно, у него имеются все ключи от замков Башни. Или эти ключи ему моментально достают в любое время суток по первому слову.  
\- Я заперся, чтоб меня не трогали.  
\- Да.  
\- Я мог быть не один!  
Командор чуть пожал сутулыми плечами. Если бы Карвер был не один, ему бы доложили, надо думать.   
\- Я не хотел становиться Серым Стражем.  
Карвер ожидал услышать ещё одно "Да" или "Знаю". Он не сомневался, что его ситуация была полностью известна Командору.   
Но Табрис сказал:  
\- Я тоже.  
И ещё добавил:  
\- Ты мог отказаться и умереть. Как мог и я.  
\- Я не выбирал этого! - Карвер потянул на плечи одеяло, внезапно прочувствовав, что сидит перед Героем Ферелдена и своим командиром в одних несвежих подштанниках и пьяный как скотина. - Это не был МОЙ выбор!  
\- У тебя отнялся язык, или ты был не в сознании? - Табрис с холодным любопытством, не содержащим даже малой толики сочувствия, наклонил голову к плечу, так что огрызок уха полностью скрылся под волосами.  
Карвер не ответил.  
\- Неужели предпочёл бы сдохнуть?  
Карвер промолчал.

Табрис повелительно протянул тощую костлявую руку; блеснуло обручальное кольцо.  
Карвер вложил в его пальцы недопитую бутылку прежде, чем успел хотя бы подумать об отказе.  
\- Ты напоминаешь мне друга, - произнёс Табрис, сделав долгий глоток и даже не поморщившись. Его сиплый кошачий мяв немного смягчился - то ли от самогона, то ли от воспоминаний. - Он боялся ответственности, считал, что не справится, сломается. Не хотел ничего решать, ни за что отвечать. Всё это предоставил мне. Думаю, так было удобней для него - можно было спокойно возмущаться и пререкаться. Мои решения ему никогда не нравились. И он доносил своё недовольство до моего сведения очень громко и бурно. Такое, знаешь, прааааведное негодование... - Эльф хмыкнул, вновь приложился к бутылке и продолжал. - Но любые возражения, если за ними не стоит предложение получше - детский каприз, топанье ножками. Так что я не обращал внимания на его вопли в пустоту, или слал куда солнышко не светит, когда задалбывался выслушивать. У меня не было времени вылизывать по шёрстке его бредовые представления о правильном и справедливом, вытащенные из церковного учебника для воспитания детишек от пяти до семи. Да и желания такого не было, честно говоря.

Он допил бутылку и поставил на пол, качнувшись на стуле. Несмотря на нелепый вид и сутулую фигуру, двигался он легко и гибко, как гимнаст из тех, что на ярмарках завязываются в узел на потеху почтеннейшей публике.

\- Алистер не желал быть королём. Он не был так глуп, как думали многие, и прекрасно понимал, что всё равно никогда не будет править, превратится в знамя, в красивую ширму с родовым гербом, и остаток жизни проведёт, сидя на троне в блестящей короне, забавляясь пирами и охотами, да потрахивая на досуге благородных красоток по списку. Он этого не хотел, но меня не волновало его нежелание. Он скинул все решения на меня, и я решил так, как должно было быть лучше для всех. Я в это верил.

К этому моменту Карвер уже сообразил, о ком говорит Табрис. Он слышал эту историю. Якобы бастард короля Мэрика, сделавший заявку на престол, добившийся поддержки Собрания Земель, заключивший королеву Анору под домашний арест - и погибший во время битвы за Денерим.

\- Меня называют Гасителем Мора, и это правда. В основном, - Табрис вновь сложил руки на спинке стула. - Но Архидемона я не убивал, это сделал Алистер.   
\- Это тоже решил ты? - спросил Карвер хрипло.  
\- Не идиотничай. Какой смысл затаскивать его на трон, чтоб потом угробить? Я собирался сделать всё сам. Это было бы правильно. Естественно, он со мной не согласился, но я другого и не ждал. Он всегда спорил и кричал, но никогда ничего не предпринимал. Я думал, что так будет и в тот раз, но вышло иначе. Последний удар должен был быть моим, но он оттолкнул меня. Просто оттолкнул. Локтем и рукой... Он был в два раза больше и тяжелее, даже без лат, а уж в них... Мне показалось, меня переехали телегой. Пока я соскребал себя с чьих-то скользких кишок и мозгов, всё уже было кончено. За время, что я знал его, Алистер принял только одно собственное решение. Может, он думал "этого будет достаточно". Но по мне, так этого оказалось слишком много.

Табрис замолчал. Через некоторое время, поняв, что продолжения не будет, Карвер произнёс:  
\- Зачем ты мне это рассказал? Хочешь сказать, что...  
\- Что я хотел сказать - то я сказал, - оборвал Табрис. - Не примеряй на себя чужие портки. И расскажи мне про Андерса, зачем я пришёл-то к тебе.

Карвер заморгал от неожиданности.  
\- Про Ааандерса? - переспросил он зачем-то. И тут же с не очень убедительным сарказмом уточнил. - А что, Страуд не доложил как положено?  
\- Не тупи, Карвер, - сказал Табрис, и Карвер передёрнулся, услышав своё имя, произнесённое этим сиплым сдавленным голосом. - Если б я хотел услышать Страуда, я пришёл бы к Страуду. Выводы делай сам. А лучше не делай, просто открой рот и начинай говорить.

И Карвер послушался. Открыл рот и заговорил, чувствуя, как с каждым словом его покидает напряжение. На время, скорее всего, но всё же...

Табрис молча слушал его, сложив руки на спинке стула - левая поверх правой.

***

Пока корабль нёс его через Недремлющее море, Карвер думал о Глубинных Тропах, где вот уже два года мог бы гнить его труп. Или, скорее, сохнуть - воздух там был суховат, и все найденные в подземельях мертвецы выглядели вполне успешно мумифицировавшимися.  
Возможно, это его судьба - лежать там и гнить - точнее сохнуть - а вступление в орден лишь отсрочило неизбежное на пару лет... или на пару десятилетий.  
Но надо быть полным кретином, чтобы не радоваться подобной отсрочке.  
Возможно, Карвер как раз и был таким кретином.

А возможно, и нет.

***

2.

***

Её звали Мари, и она была из Орлея.

Из Орлея - через Амарантайн - в Вольную Марку, в негостеприимный порт Киркволла, где её уже встречали братья по клятве.

Мари стала Серым Стражем задолго до Мора, в те дни, когда Карвер ещё боялся, что всю жизнь проведёт в Лотеринге, без свершений и подвигов, в безвестности, так и не выйдя из длинной тени своего брата... и отец тогда был ещё жив, и Бетани, и в крови Карвера не текла скверна, постепенно лишая его фертильности и превращая во что-то, что уже не было человеком.  
Мари жила с этой скверной более десяти лет.

Сначала Карвер не поверил в это - она выглядела совсем девчонкой, хотелось спросить, где её родители. В роду у неё, насколько она была в курсе, на семь поколений назад не пробегало никаких эльфов - но телосложением и ростом она удручающе напоминала Командора Табриса, причём, описывая её внешность таким образом, было бы совершенно излишне вспоминать об особенностях фигуры, свойственных представительницам прекрасного пола. Ни груди, ни задницы, ни боков, посмотреть решительно не на что.   
Кроме того, Мари была альбиноской: белая, как дорогая бумага, кожа с просвечивающими тут и там жилками, бледные, почти бесцветные волосы - такие светлые, что лицо казалось безбровым, а розоватые глаза - лишёнными ресниц. Острый длинный нос, широкий узкогубый рот... Она не была привлекательной. Карверу нравились рослые стройные женщины с густыми волосами, чёткими чертами лица, полными губами, большими грудями. Здоровые, полные жизни, яркие.

Мари выглядела так, словно её можно сломать пополам двумя пальцами. А ещё она была совершенно, до безумия бесстрашна, вечно лезла в самое пекло, и не очень-то подчинялась приказам. Со Страудом они ругались чаще, чем это прилично для неженатой пары. Впрочем, она ни с кем хорошо не ладила, кроме молчаливого антиванца по имени Берто, который приехал из орлейского командорства вместе с ней.

Карвер её не переваривал. В основном, потому что она вечно над ним посмеивалась, называла Благородным Нытиком и Шевалье-Бурчалкой. Это было настолько по-детски, что Карвер не знал, что ответить, и только обижался, чем смешил Мари ещё сильнее.

Мари была магом, отступником, но на мага она не походила. Никто никогда не видел её с посохом, она не носила мантий - честно говоря, то, что она натягивала на себя, одеждой-то сложно было назвать, такое и уличный оборванец не всякий наденет: постоянно какие-то подрезанные, оборванные, заплатанные, с торчащими нитками штанишки, сапоги, красноречиво перевязанные ремнями во всех направлениях, нелепые кофты с прожжёнными дырками, забранными мелкой шнуровкой, коротенькие, словно подстреленные, курточки с видными, грубыми следами починки, шарфы и платки на шее, запястьях и коленях... и на всё, где только можно, наведены эмблемы с грифоном. Словно кто-то польстится на такое барахло, не годное даже пол драить.

Магические прибамбасы она навешивала на себя в чудовищном, невозможном ни для какого вменяемого мага количестве - связки амулетов всегда были не менее чем из четырёх штук, руки в браслетах до локтей, на каждом пальце - по четыре кольца. У каждой безделушки был свой рассчитанный эффект - одни укрепляли магический щит, другие увеличивали запас маны, третьи давали иммунитет к чужой магии, четвёртые усиливали её собственные атаки, пятые влияли на чувствительность к заклинаниям определённых школ... остальные делали что-то ещё, Карвер не вникал.   
Все эти вещицы из кости, кожи, камня, металла, дерева нещадно натирали тонкую кожу альбиноски, и она непрерывно занималась борьбой с воспалительным процессом - довольно успешной. Она была хорошим целителем.

Карверу в ней нравился только мягкий, соблазнительный орлейский акцент, который вообще нравился ему сам по себе. Безо всякой связи с Мари.

***

У Мари были короткие волосы, лёгкие и слабые, как тополиный пух. Когда она наклонялась, они расходились на две стороны, обнажая белый стебелёк шеи с округлым выступающим позвонком, от которого Карвер не мог почему-то оторвать взгляда. Каждый раз.

***

Мари сильно пахнет свежеразрезанным имбирным корнем и каменной пылью. Она отбирает у Берто его кружку с чаем и замораживает жидкость прикосновением пальцев. Десятки колец и перстней таинственно отблескивают в свете костра - словно сказочный клад. Мари смеётся и показывает Берто язык. Антиванец улыбается одной половиной рта и молча растапливает заморженный чай, так что Мари со вскриком выпускает из рук моментально нагревшуюся кружку. Металл глухо звякает по камням, кипящий чай выплескивает на пол подземелья и частично на сапоги Карверу. Берто наклоняется и целует Мари в обожжённую ладонь. Голубоватое свечение целительской магии вспыхивает под его губами.

Карвер отводит глаза.  
\- Можете сделать свои брачные игры менее разрушительными? - возмущённо спрашивает он, демонстративно отодвигаясь от лужи пролитого чая.  
\- А тебе и завидно, - говорит Мари. Её белые пальцы поглаживают небритую щёку Берто.  
\- Идите-ка в палатку, - останавливает готовую начаться перепалку Страуд.

Мари пожимает плечами, и они с Берто уходят. Их очередь сторожить только через три часа.  
Карвер этому рад.

Потому что на самом деле - да, он завидует.

***

Карверу снится, что он на Глубинных Тропах, вместе с братом и экспедицией ублюдка-Бартранда. Они собрали деньги и решили рискнуть жизнями ради шанса обрести богатство, которое могло бы обеспечить их матери достойную жизнь, а им самим - некоторую славу и безопасность. Славу - для Карвера, безопасность - для Гаррета. Состоятельному магу в Киркволле требуется просто быть осторожным и не попадаться на колдовстве публично.

Большой риск, высокие ставки, соблазнительная награда... вот только Бартранд предал их, и теперь они ищут путь на поверхность, надеясь, что им повезёт.

"Неважно выглядишь, - говорит Гаррет. - Поспи"  
Он и сам выглядит паршиво, и знает об этом. Во взгляде - напряжение, медленно тлеющая тревога.  
"По-моему, не мне здесь нужно поспать, - говорит Карвер. - Это скверна, я заразился, и теперь мне придётся умереть, если Андерс не додумается предложить нам поискать Серых Стражей. Когда ты так смотришь, ты похож на Командора Табриса. Может, я никогда больше не увижу ни тебя, ни маму."

...Стоп, откуда он может знать о скверне, Стражах и Табрисе, ведь этого ещё не произошло? 

Отброшенный пласт памяти встаёт на место, и Карвер наполовину просыпается, осознав, что спина, прижавшаяся к его собственной, слишком узка, чтобы принадлежать Гаррету, а знакомый запах имбирного корня однозначно говорит о том, что это Мари.   
Нет никакого Гаррета. Карвер открывает глаза и вспоминает, почему они с магичкой спят так близко - в заваленном обломками рухнувшей стены тупичке просто нет места для нормальной стоянки, никто не станет разбивать палатки в такой обстановке...

Он не знает, откуда пришло пронзительное чувство потери, и с чем оно связано.

Карвер вновь начинает дремать, и Берто будит его, слегка встряхнув за плечо. Кивает в сторону выхода из тупичка - "твоя очередь дежурить". Карвер поднимается на ноги, и Берто ложится на его место, только лицом к Мари, обнимает её и, кажется, сразу засыпает.

Карвер трёт щёки, рассеянно глядя на магов, и идёт к Торриль.   
В руке у долийки сушёное яблоко.  
\- Ещё есть? - спрашивает Карвер вполголоса.  
\- Да, - отвечает лучница.  
\- Дашь?  
\- Нет, - поднятые брови. И после паузы. - Или ты о яблоке?

***

3.

***

Говорят, женщины намного миролюбивее мужчин и менее агрессивны.  
Полный бред, как считает Карвер.

За неполные три часа в городе женщины отряда успевают развязать два полномасштабных конфликта, в то время как самое сильное беспокойство, доставленное мужчинами - настойчивое желание выпить пива. 

Очень жарко, летнее солнце слепит глаза, Карвер отгоняет неизвестно откуда взявшуюся осу и вытирает мокрый от пота лоб.

За банальную трактирную потасовку, устроенную Торриль, Страуд отчитывает долийку со всей строгостью. Если бы он был эльфом, а не "шемом" это, наверное, даже произвело бы на неё какой-то эффект.  
\- А пусть не лезут! - бурчит девица непримиримо, и зализывает треснувшую от удара кулака нижнюю губу. Татуированное лицо украшает несимметричный свежий фингал.

С Мари сложнее, она не задирает храмовников прямо, находя пути для более тонкой провокации, поэтому никогда не выглядит зачинщицей. И обычно это сходит ей с рук.  
Сошло бы и на этот раз, да только один из храмовников оказался слишком нервным для своей профессии и схватился за меч.

Конечно, ничего по-настоящему страшного не случилось. Парня остановил бы  
собственный напарник, Страуд извинился бы за Мари... но в тот момент, когда солнце неприятно-ярко вспыхнуло на лезвии меча, один из лотков, торгующих скобяными товарами и всевозможной хозяйственной мелочью, загорелся - сразу весь, каждой точкой поверхности, как бывает только в том случае, когда руку приложит маг.

Магу было лет двенадцать, и он был одним из многих детишек, что слонялись по рынку в ожидании подачки или поручения, а также в поисках, чего бы стащить. На собственные окутанные пламенем руки он смотрел с выражением запредельного ужаса и растерянности, так что даже совершенно несведущий в магии человек мог бы сообразить - мальчишка не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что и как он делает, а также, как это остановить, зато он в полной панике, а значит вот-вот может случиться что-то похуже горящего лотка.

Сражаться с перепуганным, абсолютно не контролирующим себя малолетним магом посреди людного рынка - определённо, не лучшее, чем можно заняться в такой жаркий день. Подобные детишки намного опаснее вменяемого опытного мага, потому что от обученного профессионала хотя бы примерно ясно, чего ожидать. Этот же может отколоть что угодно, начиная с невольного самосожжения прямо на месте. Учитывая же нервный характер храмовника, доставшего меч в ответ на подначку Мари, парень же вполне может додуматься применить этот меч по прямому назначению прямо сейчас - и кто знает, во что это выльется? Храмовник зарубит мага, маг сожжёт храмовника и десяток окружающих людей, или храмовника и себя? Ещё что-то?

Две секунды всё пребывало в стазисе, а потом Мари схватила за ручки чан с холодным квасом, который продавали в разлив, и надела на голову мальчишке.

Лоток продолжал гореть, но в руках мага больше не было огня, и напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, рассеялось. 

\- Я хочу пива, - громко и чётко сказала Мари в наступившей тишине. 

Намного позже Карвер вспоминал, что, прежде чем заговорить, Мари бросила взгляд на Берто, словно ждала одобрения, и он вроде как слегка кивнул ей...

Мальчишка кашлял из-под чана и пытался снять его с себя двумя руками. Руки дрожали. Чан был тяжёлый.  
Хозяин лотка, до того в шоке молча смотревший, как горит его товар, повергая его всё глубже в бездну банкротства, наконец-то подал голос и заорал, требуя одновременно объяснений, компенсации и казни преступника на месте.

На голове у Мари был подвядший и помятый венок из полевых цветов. Синие васильки, колокольчики, белые ромашки в белых волосах. Красиво.

Мари поймала взгляд Карвера и отвернулась.   
Длинная серёжка - нижняя из десяти - в её ухе маятником качнулась по линии этого движения.

***

\- Кто такой Гаррет?

Мари бродит по берегу, пиная камешки. Нос её левого сапога просит каши.

Карвер пожимает плечами, надеясь, что она отстанет, если не поощрять.  
Солнце проникает сквозь листву, создавая на траве постоянно движущийся, меняющийся узор света и тени.   
Карвер сидит под деревом и смотрит из-под руки на воду.

\- Ты звал его - там, - Мари указывает пальцем вниз, и Карвер понимает, что она имеет в виду "там, на Тропах". - Я ткнула тебя локтём, чтоб ты перестал храпеть, а ты сказал "Гаррет, отстань".

Карверу совершенно не хочется отвечать, но если этого не сделать, она выдвинет собственные версии, которые будут ещё менее приятны, чем правда.  
\- Это мой брат. Старший.  
\- О. Он ещё жив?

"Да", - хочет сказать Карвер, но осекается. Он не знает ответа. Письма слишком редки и большую часть он просто не получает - они не находят его в глуши, под землёй, в маленьких городках, где даже нет трактира и приходится долго и трудно искать, кто пустит на постой пятерых вооружённых людей, будь они хоть Стражи, хоть воины Церкви, хоть кандидаты в наследники престола.

\- Полгода назад - был, - произносит он наконец.  
\- Это хорошо, - Мари подбирает плоский камешек и пускает по воде "блинчик". - У меня тоже был старший брат. Он был как я.  
"Альбинос?" - хочет спросить Карвер, но магичка тут же уточняет:  
\- Маг. Мы не хотели в Круг, скрывали всё от семьи. Нас некому было учить, и мы пытались сами. Прятались в заброшенном доме - там ночевали бродяги и всегда воняло мочой, но днём никого не было, и можно было просто закрыть дверь и не бояться, что нас найдут. Однажды мы тренировались делать огненные шары, и брат не справился. Шар развалился прямо у него в руках, - Мари пустила второй "блинчик". Этот упрыгал дальше. - Мне было десять лет. Я испугалась. Он кричал, я не знала, что делать, как это остановить, как потушить, и тоже закричала, просто чтобы заглушить его. Когда дом загорелся, я убежала. Мне повезло - меня нашла Лусилия, маг и Серый Страж, она вырастила меня. Теперь я знаю, что делать, когда рядом кто-то начинает гореть.

\- Послушай, мне очень жаль твоего брата, но...  
\- Нет, тебе не жаль, - Мари подкидывает третий камешек в руке. С каждым соприкосновением с ладонью он покрывается слоем льда.   
\- Я потерял сестру, - говорит Карвер из чувства противоречия. - Она была магом.  
\- Она умерла из-за тебя?  
\- Нет, - произносит Карвер, и тут же задумывается: а действительно ли это так? Кто должен был первым встретить ужасное чудовище - хрупкая девушка, или мужчина с мечом в руках?  
\- Тогда ты не понимаешь, - Мари бросает камень в воду, и он уходит на дно. - Я рассказала это, чтобы ты знал, что иногда... в некоторых ситуациях... я могу не быть такой надёжной, как должна. И потому что мне не нравится, как ты смотрел на меня там, на рынке. Больше так не смотри.  
Повернувшись, она уходит, солнце сверкает на её серьгах, на цепочках, обвивающих шею.  
Она уходит, и Карвер уже не может сказать ей, чтоб она не лезла не в своё дело, что ему не нужна её откровенность, что он сам решает, как на кого смотреть...

Она просто уходит, потому что ей совсем не интересно, что он хочет сказать.

Он думает о том, что там, под сапогами, на тонких, как веточки, бледных щиколотках альбиноски наверняка не меньше браслетов, чем на руках.

***

Мантия мага - плохая защита от стрел и клинков. Если щит не спас, и спрятаться за спины воинов не получилось - вся надежда на то, чтобы удачно атаковать первым. Однако мана не бесконечна, лириум тоже, и маги гибнут точно также, как и все остальные. Даже чаще чем все остальные - потому что власть над силами природы расхолаживает, внушает ложную уверенность в собственной неуязвимости. А это не способствует выживанию.

Целители в этом - хуже всех. Слишком привыкают, что умирающего можно увести от самого края, воскресить уже фактически мёртвого - так что начинают сами себе казаться бессмертными и всемогущими. Как будто и в самом деле верят, что смерть должна подвинуться ради них.

К сожалению, для мага без верхней половины черепа все эти иллюзии уже не имеют ни вкуса, ни ценности.

\- Вставай, - говорит Мари, сжимая в кулаках мокрую от крови мантию Берто. - Хватит. Ты не можешь, не смеешь так со мной...  
\- Мари, мы должны двигаться дальше, - произносит Страуд.  
\- Дайте мне пять минут, - просит Мари, поднимая голову. Её белое личико кривится в какой-то детской умоляющей гримасе. - Я только немного отдохну, и у меня всё получится.  
\- Не получится, - Страуд наклоняется и кладёт руку на её тощее цыплячье плечико. - Девочка, Берто умер. Теперь можно только молиться, и для этого будет время и место - потом. Нужно идти.

Мари быстро мотает головой. 

\- Я вылечу его. Я могу. Я просто устала.

Серьги звенят, и от жуткой неуместности этого приятного, нежного звука Карвера начинает подташнивать.   
От крови и внутренностей - нет, а от этого - да. 

Страуд выпрямляется и бросает взгляд на Карвера. Тот делает шаг, подхватывает Мари и взваливает на плечо.   
Хотелось бы сказать, что девушка очень лёгкая, но на самом деле она весит больше, чем он ожидал. Не так уж просто удержать даже такое маленькое тело, если оно извивается и вопит, а удары злых кулачков, хоть и не в состоянии пробить латы, не способствуют душевному равновесию.

Карвер знает, что как только он отпустит её, Мари ещё очень долго не приблизится к нему добровольно.

***

4.

***

\- Нам нужен новый маг, - Страуд устало трёт лоб.

"Только не эльф!" - думает Карвер, косясь на Торриль. Все знакомые ему эльфы - неуравновешанные неврастеники с расовым комплексом, им постоянно кажется, что их притесняют - только одни скрывают это лучше других. И девушки у них шибанутые на всю голову.  
И тощие, как Мари.

***

Саймон - не эльф, но, кажется, лучше бы был. По крайней мере, Карвер в своей жизни не видел ни одно настолько неуклюжего эльфа. Парень умудряется ронять, задевать и опрокидывать всё, что не прибито и не приколочено, спотыкается на ровном месте и падает, причём непременно - с травмами. Кроме того, он страдает то ли перманентной простудой, то ли аллергией на подземелья, цветы, снег, шерсть и самого себя - во всяком случае, он непрерывно сморкается и чихает, демаскируя отряд с успешность красного знамени с магической подсветкой.

У Страуда в глазах тоска.   
Торриль неожиданно проникается к Саймону несвойственным ей милосердием, словно к больному или скорбному разумом, а Мари просто старается держаться подальше, и так уж получается, что в их замкнутом мирке "подальше от Саймона" как-то автоматически означает "поближе к Карверу", просто потому что альтернатива одна - держаться Страуда, а этот вариант устраивает Мари ещё меньше.

Карвер наблюдает, как Торриль ухаживает за Саймоном после того как он вторую миску похлёбки кряду умудрился вывернуть на себя: кормит с ложечки, как ребёнка, и шлёпает по голове, когда он начинает вертеть башкой по сторонам. Саймон смущённо улыбается, но послушно ест. Пытается что-то говорить, а Торриль цыкает на него, требовательно поднося ложку.

Бедро греет близкое присутствие Мари. Магичка на Саймона и Торриль старательно не смотрит.

Через два дня проснувшийся на дежурство Карвер обнаружит, что Мари, вставая, укрыла его своим одеялом.

***

Ещё через два дня они начнут говорить друг с другом.

***

5.

***

Письмо выглядело самым обычным. Плотный желтоватый конверт, слегка помятый на углах. Запечатан фамильным амелловским гербом.

Помнится, глядя на герб, Карвер ещё мимолётно подумал, что само осознание своей принадлежности к аристократическому роду всё-таки греет душу, хотя и навару с этой принадлежности никакого, и репутация рода, мягко говоря, подмочена со всех сторон.

Потом он сломал печать.

***

Остатки письма вытащила из трактирного очага Торриль. Читала она плохо и только печатные буквы, поэтому отнесла добычу Страуду.  
Конечно, Страуд не стал бы разносить подобные новости, но по пути Торриль была поймана Мари, которая отняла у долийки обрывки обгорелой бумаги. Она не так уж хорошо читала по-ферелденски, да и сохранившегося текста было немного - но оказалось достаточно.

На лице Страуда отражалось безмолвное "Невовремя". Впрочем, такие вещи всегда происходят невовремя - если только вы не единственный наследник большого состояния, только что крупно проигравшийся в карты.

\- Ты можешь что-то сделать? - деловито спросил он у Мари. Магичка была единственным целителем в отряде.  
\- Нет, - ответила она сухо.

***

Винить Гаррета было проще и легче всего. Так соблазнительно - сказать, что он должен был лучше беречь мать, раз остался при ней. Сказать, что вот Карвер на его месте никогда бы не допустил подобного...  
Но разве мог он что-то "допустить" или "не допустить", когда огр переломал Бетани кости? Разве зависело хоть что-то от его стремления защитить, или от его привязанности или любви, которую он питал или не питал к сестре?

Мёртвые не меняются в наших воспоминаниях. Любить их легко. 

Бетани в воспоминаниях Карвера давно уже не вызывает никакого раздражения или ревности, словно этих чувств никогда не было, словно небо всегда было чистым и безоблачным, а сестра - понимающей и готовой оказать поддержку.

И мама в его воспоминаниях всегда будет такой, какой он видел её в последний раз: седые волосы, молодое лицо, гордая осанка, укор в глазах.

Просто он больше не может идти за ней.

Теперь Карвер один.   
И Гаррет - где-то там, где-то очень далеко - тоже один.

***

Она пришла ночью. Без спроса, без стука. Заморозила и разбила дверную щеколду, тихо прикрыла дверь за собой.  
Не зажигая света, прошла в комнату, быстро разделась - Карвер удивился, как она умудряется так быстро снимать все эти на ладан дышащие обноски, да ещё и ничего не видя - бросив одежду на полу, приподняла край одеяла и легла рядом. Не прижимаясь, почти не касаясь.

\- Уйди, - сказал Карвер тихо.  
\- Нет, - ответила она со своим акцентом, заставляющим даже такое малоприятное слово казаться сладким и желанным.

От её тела шло ощущение прохлады, словно она только что выкупалась, но волосы были сухими. 

Внутри развязался колючий узелок злобы - затравленной, мелочной злобы слабого, и Карвер сказал:  
\- Я не в настроении для секса, тем более с такой доходягой, как ты.  
\- Тебе и не предлагают, идиот, - мягко ответила Мари, придвигаясь. Она всунула ступню между его голеней, и он понял, что оказался прав: на лодыжке магички действительно были браслеты, несколько.

Ладошки у неё были маленькие и лёгкие, она гладила Карвера по спине, словно он просил об утешении, хотя это было не так. Ведь не так?

Он должен был разозлиться и вытряхнуть её из постели и из комнаты, потому что не нуждался в её человеколюбии или сочувствии, или что там ещё привело её сюда именно сегодня и заставило влезть к нему под одеяло голышом - но вместо этого понял, что плачет.

Ещё пару дней назад он рассудил бы, что мало есть вещей более жалких, чем взрослый мужчина, рыдающий на груди голой женщины в спальне, вместо того, чтобы заняться тем, чем и следует заниматься в спальне с голыми женщинами. Он должен был ощутить стыд, но вместо этого ему просто становилось легче, пока он обнимал Мари, уткнувшись лицом в тёплый сгиб её тонкой шеи.

Магичка молчала и гладила его по голове, не обращая внимания, что он вцепился в её плечи слишком сильно, и останутся синяки. Странно, но его волосы не застревали в многочисленных кольцах, которые она так и не сняла.  
Мари вытерла его слёзы рукой, и слизала их. С лёгким возмущением и звенящей благословенно-пустой головой он потянулся к ней, словно хотел отнять свои слёзы обратно. Язык Мари был острым и быстрым, и целовалась она мастерски. Карвер повернулся, пользуясь своим преимуществом в росте и весе, и магичка оказалась под ним.

Мари не брила волосы подмышками и на лобке, но зачем-то надушила их, и масло с ароматом чего-то очень зелёного, названия чего Карвер не мог сейчас вспомнить, неожиданно удачно сочеталось с запахом имбиря и пота. Её маленькая, недооформившаяся, словно у девочки-подростка, грудь наощупь казалась больше, на шее висело три амулета - Клятва Стражи, и два других, деревянный и металлический; их Карвер не опознал. Он удивился, найдя у неё под рёбрами справа аккуратный короткий шрам.  
\- У меня есть ещё, - шепнула Мари. - Поищи внимательней.  
Он стал искать со всем возможным вниманием, и спустя время поиски увенчались стонами славной победы.

Они долго лежали рядом - молча - но ощущения чужеродности так и не возникло. Орлейка водила большим пальцем левой ноги по голеням Карвера, рисуя какие-то понятные только ей знаки.

Потом они вновь занимались любовью, и Мари была гибкой и нежной, так что к утру Карвер навсегда забыл, почему и для чего она пришла к нему в тот момент, когда он так сильно нуждался в ней.

***

Карвер никогда не считал, что в тот день, когда у тебя появляется девушка - любовница, возлюбленная, называйте, как угодно - что в этот день что-то действительно меняется.

Он был прав. Ничего не изменилось.   
Просто многое оказалось совсем не таким, как ему казалось прежде.

Он думал, что Мари вздорная и задиристая. Он думал, она язвительная и неприятная в общении.   
А на самом деле, она просто весёлая и любит шутки.

Он думал, она некрасива, и он совсем спятил.  
Возможно, так и есть, но ему почему-то наплевать.

Ничего не изменилось - просто среди десятков колец на пальцах Мари появилось одно совершенно новое.  
Серебряное колечко с гравировкой в виде повторяющихся виноградных лоз по внешнему ободку. Самое обычное кольцо. Единственное из всех - не имеющее ни магических эффектов, ни особой ценности, ничем не примечательное - кроме того, что это Карвер подарил его. 

Только Мари и Карвер знают о кольце, и сознавать это особенно приятно.

***

Карвер всегда мало думал о будущем. На самом деле. Раньше - потому что был слишком молод, теперь - потому что бытие Серого Стража не располагает к подобным размышлениям. Какое уж тут будущее, в самом деле...

Когда его спрашивали напрямую, он либо переводил разговор, либо отвечал что-нибудь соответствующее случаю.  
К сожалению, подобная политика работает не всегда.

Он проснулся от того, что левый бок, обычно согретый теплом Мари, замёрз. В комнате было темно. Мари сидела на стуле, сбросив одежду на пол, и, обхватив голову руками, медленно раскачивалась из стороны в сторону.

В первый момент Карвер откровенно испугался.  
\- Мари? - он приближался к ней осторожно. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Да.

Она медленно опустила руки и зажгла огонёк на ладони. Свет был могильно-голубоватым.

\- Что случилось? - переформулировал Карвер.  
\- У тебя есть что-то, что ты хочешь сильнее всего, Карвер? - невпопад ответила орлейка.

Это голос Мари, её акцент, её обаятельное грассирование, но Карверу очень сильно не нравится вопрос. Маг - готовый сосуд для демона, и не стоит забывать об этом.

\- Нет, - отвечает Карвер. - У меня нет ничего такого.  
Это правда. Всё, чего он хочет, либо звучит слишком глупо, когда произносишь вслух, либо невозможно - ведь мёртвых невозможно вернуть.

\- А у меня есть. Я хочу чтоб он замолчал.  
\- Твой брат? - Карвер садится на пол у её ног. Он не знает, как догадался, просто сразу подумал о этом.

Мари безучастно кивает.  
\- Я убила его.  
\- Подожди, - Карвер берёт её замёрзшие ступни и начинает растирать. - Ты говорила, что...  
Девушка морщится, потом мотает головой:  
\- Если бы я не дразнила его, ничего не случилось бы. Андрэ был лучше меня как маг. У него всегда всё получалось легко, особенно огонь... Мы никогда раньше не делали огненных шаров больше луковицы размером. Я не знала, что так получится, думала, он просто сядет в лужу... он же всегда со всем справлялся. Думала, я посмеюсь, и мне будет не так обидно.  
\- Мари, тебе было десять. Тебя не учили, ты не могла знать.  
\- Да. Только он всё ещё кричит. Здесь, - она постучала согнутым пальцем по своему виску. - И я не знаю, как заставить его замолчать.

Кажется, это называется "у нас неприятности"?  
Почему из всех женщин, которые могли бы "обрадовать" его ревнивым мужем, блохастым котёнком ("смотри, какой милый, давай его оставим!"), проблемами с законом или нежеланной беременностью, ему досталась единственная с голосами в голове?

Карвер выпустил ступни Мари и обнял её колени, уткнувшись в них носом. Магичка прерывисто вздохнула, гася огонь и машинально запуская пальцы ему в волосы:  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы он замолчал...

***

6.

***

Позже он всегда думал, что предвидел это. Что каким-то образом, предчувствовал - может быть, регулярный секс с творцом заклинаний в течение более чем полугода что-то разбудил в нём, или мы просто начинаем чувствовать тех, с кем близки, если научимся сосредотачиваться не только на себе.

Саймон был на самом деле хорош только в одном - у него были очень качественно поставлены атакующие заклинания, если он доставал цель - той уже ничто не могло помочь, и добивать не требовалась.   
Щиты у него были не так хороши. Заклинание эмиссара порождений пробило их, и Саймон загорелся, вспыхнув всей поверхностью.

Это был момент, когда Карвер понял: Мари умрёт, сегодня, сейчас, она уже знает об этом, и он едва ли что-то придумает, чтобы спасти её. Просто потому что он очень занят - убивает порождений, а их ещё много, ему хватит.. 

Всё произошло быстро, за считанные секунды - Мари шагнула из-под прикрытия каменной колонны сросшегося со сталактитом сталагмита, откуда так уютно прикрывала воинов, и бросила на Саймона банальный "конус холода", только очень мощный. Один из её амулетов со звоном рассыпался на мелкие осколки. Огонь погас, задохнулся под сплошной коркой льда.  
Торриль положила стрелу точно в горло эмиссару. И одновременно с этим с противоположной стороны прилетели два арбалетных болта.

А Карвер был занят. Слишком занят, чтобы обернуться - да и зачем, он и так знал, что там, за спиной. Позвоночник облило холодом, Карвер сцепил зубы и зарычал, разваливая гарлочьий шлем вместе с башкой на две неравные части.

Потом убивать стало некого. Как-то быстро, слишком.

Саймон сидел на заднице, хлюпая носом, и усердно залечивал свои ожоги. Дело у него шло ни шатко, ни валко, но треть повреждённой поверхности уже заменила розовая новая кожа.  
Мари лежала поодаль. Она подтянула колени к груди, одна рука бессильно откинута рядом, словно она ещё пыталась исцелить себя, пальцы второй намертво сомкнуты вокруг торчащего из шеи болта. Болт в крови, шея в крови, пальцы в крови сплошняком, не разобрать колец. Брызги крови на лице.   
Она улыбалась странной кривой улыбкой, похожей на гримасу боли - но это не была боль. Карвер знал, что Мари умерла так, как хотела - добившись, чтобы её брат наконец перестал кричать.

Она не думала о Карвере, ни о чём не жалела. Она просто ушла туда, куда он не мог следовать за ней.

Карвер смотрел на её тонкие, лёгкие как пух бесцветные волосы, слипшиеся в луже крови, и видел перед собой тёмные локоны Бетани на сером камне Моровых земель.

***

\- Мне очень жаль, - Саймон виновато чихнул. - Я... я, правда, я не думал... Она ведь была твоей... твоей девушкой, да?

\- Нет, не была, - Карвер покачал головой. - Думаю, она никогда не была моей. Или чьей-то ещё.

Она просто была. А теперь её нет.

Они всегда уходят, а он остаётся один.

***

7.

***

\- В общем, я пришёл, чтобы поддержать тебя в этом дерьме, - просто говорит Карвер.

У Гаррета усталые глаза, сощуренные, напряжённые. Глаза человека, который больше не знает, кому можно верить. Застарелые морщинки тревоги на лбу - он как будто не повзрослел за эти годы, а сразу постарел.   
Ему совсем это не идёт.

\- С чего бы? Помнится, в прошлый раз ты не очень-то рвался помогать. Стражи не вмешиваются в политику, верно?

Карвер не знает, как убрать это жёсткое недоверчивое выражение с лица брата. Как объяснить ему про руки Командора Табриса, про глаза мамы, полные укора, про тёмные волосы Бетани на земле, про окровавленную улыбку Мари?

\- Просто я вспомнил, что до того как стать Серым Стражем, родился твоим братом, - говорит Карвер.

Гаррет моргает и чуть расслабляется. Его губы вздрагивают, словно он пытается вспомнить, как улыбаться, он делает шаг и обнимает Карвера одной рукой, крепко и коротко, тут же отстраняясь.

\- Тогда добро пожаловать на борт. Кажется, здесь сейчас развернётся самая политически мерзкая кровавая баня за всю историю этого весёлого городка, а мы как всегда будем пытаться всех спасти ценой своих жизней. 

\- Чувствую, что вернулся домой, - ухмыльнулся Карвер.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Имеется арт авторства _Иволга_ и Soul of Light:  
> http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/05/d2486c21c3580903d604520c738aae47.jpg и http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/05/6343369e4c964ac2cbe57193adce464e.jpg


End file.
